


the one where karkat works at subway

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, No Dialogue, can you tell i had writers block today, karkat works at subway and dave shows up a whole 5 times and then asks him out, thats it thats the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: oofnot my best work gonna be honest boys





	the one where karkat works at subway

**Author's Note:**

> oof 
> 
> not my best work gonna be honest boys

The first time he comes in while you’re working, you note to yourself that he’s cute, but you don’t talk to him beyond what’s required for you to make his sandwich. He’s wearing a sports uniform, one that you are able to recognize as being for soccer. 

The second time he comes in, you ask him where he goes to school. He tells you that he’s a senior at the high school in Derse, a school about the same size as yours but about half an hour’s drive away. Derse and your school, Prospit, are somewhat rivals in most sports and marching band. You ask if he is in soccer, seeing as he is still wearing the same uniform as before. He tells you he is, and that their team just kicked Prospit’s ass, which gets you to smile. You know you should support your school’s team, but you’ve never cared about sports and most of the guys at your school are assholes anyway, so you congratulate him on his win as he leaves.

The third time he comes in, you ask him for his name. He tells you that it’s Dave, and you tell him yours even though you’re wearing a nametag that broadcasts your identity to anyone who cares enough to look. He’s still wearing his soccer uniform, and you ask him who they played that night. He tells you that they were over in Skaia, another town a half hour away from Prospit (but in the opposite direction from Derse), and he just happened to stop in on his way home. You joke with him that you’re grateful for him coming to visit you, and he shoots back with a quip about how he couldn’t stay away. You find yourself smiling as he exits the store. 

The fourth time he comes in, he’s with three other people who appear to be his family. They all look remarkably similar, and as you make their food he tells you that one, a girl with short white-blonde hair (the same as all of them, actually) and remarkably purple clothing, is his sister and the other two are his cousins. You’re intimidated by one more than the others; the one who’s tall and wears dumb pointy shades but manages to put off vibes that he could snap you in half if you tried anything. You chat with all of them, and find that they’re quite entertaining. Hearing them bounce different insults and remarks off of each other brings an amused smile to your face, and you find yourself wishing that more people from Prospit could be like they are.

The fifth time he comes in, he’s by himself again, but he’s not wearing his uniform. He’s wearing a red hoodie and jeans, and he’s quieter than usual; he seems nervous about something. He doesn’t talk much to you the whole time, aside from when you have to ask questions about his sandwich. That is, until when you’re ringing him up. He asks you if you would want to hang out sometime, and gives you his phone number on a slip of paper. His face is red, and you can tell from the way he’s asking that he’s asking you to go on a date. You accept, and tell him that you’d love to, and you give him your number in return and tell him you’ll work out the details over text later. His face immediately breaks into a smile, and he thanks you and waves as he leaves the building. You watch him as he goes, and you laugh when you see him do a sort of victory dance as soon as he’s outside the door. You clutch the paper in your hand and hold it to your chest, giggling childishly at the thought that you just got asked out. You put the slip in your drawer and try your best to focus on finishing your shift. As soon as you clock out you check your phone to see that you’ve already gotten multiple texts from an unsaved number that matches the one that’s written on the paper he gave you. 

The next time you see him is at the same place, but you’re not working that time. You think it’s a little silly to have your first date with someone at the same place as where you’re employed, but he insists it’s romantic because it’s where you first met. Two weeks and three dates later, he asks you to be his boyfriend. You accept, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i think the ending was kinda weak but like i cant come up with anything even remotely better today  
> we almost didnt have our daily davekat my dudes im just glad i actually wrote anything at all
> 
> anyway
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> my tumblr is not-dirk-strider


End file.
